


酒醉

by shx_ljx



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: F/M, 约稿
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20227450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shx_ljx/pseuds/shx_ljx





	酒醉

饶世恒按照舒窈的指示把人护送到酒店，颇有些意外地挑眉，向她确认：“你是住在这里？”

舒窈反应了一会儿，醉眼朦胧地说：“是，是这里。”她礼貌而疏离地道谢，又向他道别，可男人居然没有要走的打算。

舒窈正疑惑，饶世恒像是觉得有趣地笑了起来：“舒小姐，”他说，“真巧，我也住这里。”

舒窈喔了一声，其实不太有精神去分辨他究竟说了些什么。今晚是她难得放纵，喝多了酒。若是放在平时今晚纠缠她那人恐怕根本不敢招惹她，今天阴差阳错，遭人骚扰却得了饶世恒出手相助。老套的英雄救美，但这种事情无论多少次，依旧效果拔群。她是真的感谢饶世恒解围，更何况饶世恒长相实在合她口味，说来是她赚了。借着醉意，舒窈放任自己的思绪随意发散，很不着调地想着，说不定还能由此引发一段好姻缘呢？还没想完就把自己逗笑了。她是独惯了的人，儿女情长影响她走江湖。但无论怎么说，即使是酒醉，能有这样的念头就证明她对饶世恒印象确实不错。为着这些许好感，又加上酒精容不得她绷着女强人的模样，舒窈难得和颜悦色，有了一星半点温和柔软的样子。但即使是她罕见的柔软的时刻，当饶世恒绅士地想出手扶她时，舒窈还是微笑地拒绝了。

两人并肩进了酒店，舒窈在电梯里按亮楼层时饶世恒忍不住又笑了。有点无可奈何又觉得有点新鲜的那种笑法，就好像平淡的生活里突然发生了点出乎意料的事儿，是无伤大雅的小事，谈不上好坏，也提不上喜欢或厌烦，只是让人觉得有趣——他和这个挺有魅力的陌生女人，居然住在同一层。

电梯到的时候，饶世恒比了个请的手势，让女士先出电梯。舒窈以平日里那副强硬的姿态大步往外走，居然踉跄了一下，被饶世恒一把扶住。她脸上发热。这时候她的脑子好像是清醒的，很明白眼下的情况，可同时又很难转动脑筋；四肢既像是沉甸甸又像轻飘飘，没个着落，走路都不稳当。她有些懊恼，不动声色地瞥了饶世恒一眼，但没再拒绝他的搀扶。与此同时，在这个相貌堂堂的男人状似关切地注视自己的时候，舒窈心中忽然生长出一种隐秘的渴望。这份渴望来势汹汹，如同被抛在一捆稻草上的火星，如同在沙漠中长途跋涉的人渴望水。这无关一见钟情，这只是酒精作祟，荷尔蒙爆发，性的吸引，一发不可收拾。舒窈觉得舌头很麻，不听使唤，好不容易从舌根下挤出一句话：“你也住这一层吗？”

饶世恒没说话，只是点头。即使他从未与人上过床，他也并非什么都不懂的毛头小子。更何况他在商场摸爬滚打这些年，早练就了敏锐的感觉。欲望——他几乎是立刻察觉到了舒窈这一刻对性的欲望。他神情莫测地看着她。毋庸置疑，这是个很有魅力的女人，少了普通女性的娇柔，但有种冷厉英气的棱角，即使醉酒也不是羞答答的小女人，她像个风情万种的女王，勾勾手指，挑选心仪的男宠。饶世恒险些被自己的联想逗笑，他这不是把自己放在男宠的位置吗？但，出乎预料却不可否认，他被这女人身上的气质深深吸引了。坚韧、强势、有礼而疏离，唯独酒醉时暴露出些许柔弱。他还没见过这样的女人。饶世恒其实没喝多少酒，更谈不上醉，或许多少也有酒精的作用吧，但归根结底，他被吸引了。他是如此着迷，以至于在舒窈用那把被酒精熏过的好嗓子问他“那不如今晚一起过夜”时他的第一反应不是像平时被人粘住时的拒绝，而是反问：“你确定吗？”

舒窈笑起来。很有野性的一种笑，一下子跳出了冷淡女强人的那层外壳，染上了艳丽成熟的风情。她没回答这个问题，近乎霸道地扯着饶世恒的领子逼迫他低头，献上一个酒精气味的吻。这意思不言而喻。饶世恒掐着她的腰吻回去，把她推进房间，按在墙壁上。酒精像是解除了两人身上的某种禁锢，一下子释放了他们体内暗藏的野兽。舒窈发热、发昏，紧紧缠在饶世恒身上。她尝到他在她口中作乱的舌头，又软又湿又温热。她很快兴起，骨子里的攻击性跃跃欲试，吸他舔他咬他，两人你来我往，不亦乐乎，像动物，像欲望本身。一吻过后，饶世恒问她要洗澡吗？舒窈喘息着点头，说一起。她这句话脱口而出，饶世恒却因此动作一顿，想到这简短话语背后的意味，恨不得立刻占有她，看她在欲海里沉浮再臣服。几乎是急不可耐地，他把自己被舒窈扯得不像样子的衣物脱光，又去剥她的衣服。

温水与逼仄的空间是情欲最好的催化剂。他们在花洒下接吻，眯着眼睛在水雾里近距离地看彼此的眼睛。肉贴着肉，湿淋淋软绵绵，在水里烧着情欲的火。饶世恒硬得厉害，舒窈也很湿了——从头到脚，从里到外。男人把女人托起来，女人的腿缠着他的腰。还用多说什么呢？调情足够了，是时候进入正题。

舒窈的背贴在浴室的瓷砖上，冰凉的，却一点灭不掉她的心头火，反而让她觉得刺激，扭着腰索取热。饶世恒没吊着她，捏着她圆润的臀部，一边亲她一边顶了进来。舒窈叫出了声。这一下有些不得章法，有些莽撞的过分。舒窈被弄疼了，毫不客气，指甲掐进他肩膀的肉里，带着点怒气，恶狠狠地：“你搞什么，第一次吗？”她说这话还真没有怀疑的意思，更多是挑衅。男人看着成熟稳重，不经意间流露出上位者的威严，这样的男人身边不会缺人，问这话是想要他别被酒精冲昏头脑只知蛮干，快拿出更有技巧的手段。可舒窈千算万算也算不到，这男人居然低沉地“嗯”了一声。

——第一次吗？

——嗯。

舒窈愣了，愣完是笑。有点无可奈何，又不自知地带了点怜爱。

“行吧，”她叹了口气，“姐姐教你。”

她一手攀在饶世恒肩上，一手抚摸他还没完全进入自己的阴茎。她掌控着节奏，小心地在饶世恒身上起伏，还不忘教他：慢一点......轻一点......深一点......她的唇贴在饶世恒耳边，声音很轻，轻得不像说话，像是叹息。饶世恒彻底被她点燃，忽然乱了她的节奏，掐着她的屁股又深又凶地操进去，不等她尖叫就用唇堵住了她的嘴，然后射了出来。舒窈脸色变了变，被酒精和情欲淹没的理智终于回笼，使她牙疼般地抽了一口气——饶世恒没戴套。

罢了，她自我安慰，还好这男人是第一次，不会有乱七八糟的病。她挂在饶世恒肩上不想动弹，指使着他帮自己洗干净了，又叮嘱下一次要戴套，把战场转移到床上。浴室到底不是欢爱的最佳场所。两人倒在床上，饶世恒按开了床头的灯。昏黄的灯光溢出来。情人间的轻声细语、欲火焚身时的肢体纠缠——这样的灯光，正是让人联想到这样的事情。饶世恒看了看自己怀中的女人。他刚发泄过一次，浑身有种既懒洋洋又很有精神的舒适。异国他乡，英雄救美，沾染酒精的一夜情。不在他的计划内，但感觉着实不错。他想，怪不得那么多人喜欢性爱，的确是消遣放松的好方式。

正所谓一回生二回熟，饶世恒开了荤，第二回在床上弄时自觉知道该如何做了，不用舒窈指点。女人隐约察觉出男人在床上的掌控欲，挑挑眉毛随他去了。反正做爱的初衷是爽，只要能让自己舒服，她不介意随他折腾。

这一放纵就折腾了大半夜。从外表来看舒窈根本没想到饶世恒这么能折腾人，原本还能分出精力言语挑逗或是挑衅，后来只剩下娇喘讨饶，让人慢一点停一下。倒也不是真受不住，就是有点被这攻势吓着了。饶世恒平时就不是多话的人，在床上也很安静，嘴巴的作用有很多，比起说话，他更愿意用它来在她身上留下痕迹。吻痕、齿痕，那样毫无顾忌地印在身下这具成熟的躯体上，令他意乱情迷，令他蠢蠢欲动，想更过分一点。舒窈被他操软了身子，叫都叫不出，嘴下毫不留情，在他肩膀和脖颈出回敬数个吻痕，像是打上标记。头脑彻底宣布罢工，舒窈将自己交给情欲，交给饶世恒。红的金的光在四周盘旋，欲望在她心中膨胀，填满她、淹没她。舒窈闭上眼睛。她在高潮边缘徘徊，还没攀上顶峰，摇摇欲坠。她在颤抖，颤抖的喉咙挤出颤抖的喘息。她被很深地进入了，完全被人掌握在手里。那个人给她快活也给她痛，她全部照单全收。缠在男人腰上的腿突然夹紧了，接吻更加用力。舒窈的声音里像是有哭腔，但她没哭。高潮的时候她被紧紧禁锢在另一个人怀里，一点都不想动，头脑里一片空白，稍微平复后脑海中浮现出的第一个想法居然是: 这男人抑制不住时的喘息真的性感得动人。

也不知道来来回回做了多少回，终于偃旗息鼓。舒窈躺在床上，被好好疼爱过后懒洋洋的。她低头看了看自己身上的痕迹，有些吃惊地抽了口气; 再看饶世恒，抓痕咬痕与她相比也不遑多让。她忍不住笑了。真疯啊，她想，真意想不到。她闭眼想好好睡一觉，忽然感到身边饶世恒动了动，睁眼去看，是他伸手拿了什么东西。

“介意吗？”饶世恒问，事后的声音无意识地带着挑逗，手指间夹着一根烟。舒窈眯了眯眼睛。她有段时间没抽烟了，现在被饶世恒弄得来了兴致。于是摇头。她就这样半眯着眼看着，看饶世恒动作娴熟地点烟、抽烟。他做这事时有种别样的性感，颓废与冷淡交织，与在床上凶猛热烈的性感很不同，却同样吸引人。舒窈的心忽然猛地跳了一下。

“嘿。”她沙哑地说，朝饶世恒伸出手。他以为她也想要一支烟，正要去拿，嘴里那支却被人取了去。舒窈以一种挑逗的、似笑非笑的眼神看着他，就着方才在他口中的那根烟吞云吐雾。另一种方式的唇齿交缠。饶世恒被她看得着了迷，凑过去，在她唇边偷了一个烟雾缭绕的吻。

fin.


End file.
